Perfect
by electricgurl
Summary: Final Chapter: Thanxs to all of you that R&R please keep the stuff coming; Later Days
1. Default Chapter

Title: The end? Or The Beginning 

Author: electricgurl

E-mail: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

Rating: PG-13

Paring: S/B (kind of) E/OC (Friendship)

Summary: A new mutants found and she could prove to be one of the most powerfulness yet. But the question is what side is she on? R&R flames welcomed.

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the mutant x characters or story plots but I do own my own ideas and plots.

Author Note: Hey everyone. For those people reading my other fan fiction I'm sorry that I haven't wrote a chapter in a while but this story just popped into my head and I had to write it down. I'll try and get a new chapter up on Troubled Water a.s.a.p!

…..

……….

………

…………

…………………..

…………………..

…………………………..

…………………………………..

………………………………

………………………….

………………………

…………………..

……………….

…………..

……….

……

….

...

..

.

……

…

…

Please R&R this story. Flames are welcome. I'm not really sure about the rating of anyone thinks it should be changed tell me please… Also I need a real name for my story and I cannot think of anyone so please if you have any ideas for a good name e-mail them to me or something  so I can have a good name for my story thanxs in advance. ~*Me


	2. 1: the end of Alex the beginning of what...

Prologue

            A lone car raced down the street quickly changing direction and turning on to a new street.

            "Are we being followed?" Asked the passenger.

            "No, I just you know, want to make sure."

            "Yeah sure. Whatever." Said the girl in the passenger seat. " So you found something out finally?"

            "Yeah, I've been asking around and I've found out about this place were…" The driver took a long pause.

            "Alex, you okay?" the girl asked.

            "Ya, I'm fine just thought I heard something."

            "Okay so you were saying."

            "Ya, Umm…. Listen I'm going to take you somewhere," he said as he started the car. "Somewhere that you'll be safe. Their people are like us."

            "Alex, please explain your scaring me."

            "I can't right now Sue, but I swear once we are both safe I'll tell you everything. Okay?" He asked/told her.

            "Fine. But quick huh, I don't like it here."

            "Okay, let's roll." Then he slid the car into gear and took off.

            As the car took another tight corner. Alex took a quick look at Susannah. She was looking out her window at the buildings going by. Alex smiled. _Finally we are going to be safe…. For the first time in our lives we will be safe.  _He thought then his car was hit with something and it began to flip and when it came to a stop Alex took one last look at his Sister then died.


	3. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: Sanctuary 

Susannah woke to the warm, tangy taste of blood in her mouth.

"Hey, Alex you okay?" she asked dimly looking over towards him. She gasped when she saw him. His neck was twisted to an odd angle.

            "_Maybe he's just joking._" She though stupidly.

"Alex, why did you have to do this… you idiot." Susannah looked over once again to her deceased brother. Then she passed out again.

                                                            ^^^

            A little while later she woke-up again to find someone trying to pick her up.

            "Alex?" she asked then everything once again faded to black.

                                                            ^^^

            Susannah jolted upwards and took in her surroundings; she was in a square white room with tons of equipment and other things. She looked at the one wall and there was 4 single size beds resting comfortably side by side.

"_This place must be huge."_ She though to herself. She took a step off the chair she had been sitting in and looked at it. It was in a curved shape so the person sitting it could be as comfortable as possible.  As Susannah turned the doors slide open and an older man and a young women walked in.

Susannah received an image of Alex shaking these two's hands. There was also 3 others, two more men and other blond woman. She took in a deep breath and looked at the girl. And than she knew that these were the people Alex was talking about.

"Who are you?" She asked ruder than she wanted to. The man smiled softly and nodded towards the female.

"This is Emma DeLauro." Then pointing at himself, "And I'm Adam Kane and you are?¿?"

            "Susannah… Alex Deaver's sister…is he…is he dead?"

            Adam hung his head and then looked up and sadly nodded.

            "Yes he died instantly in the crash. He felt no-"

            "That was no accident." She said cutting him off.

            "HUH, what do you mean?" Emma asked.

            "I mean that was no accident it was meant to happen and it did and know Alex is dead because of me."

            "What do you mean because of you?" Emma asked. Helping her back into her seat.

            "Alex, called the other night saying that he had found this place where he could put me while he figured something out. He said something about this place called Sanctuary." Emma quickly looked at Adam. He nodded.

            "Look, Susannah, is there any reason why you would need to hid?"

            "Yeah, but your going to think it's dumb or that I'm crazy."

             "Trust us we won't."

            "Well.. It's kind of hard to explain."

            "Try…" Pushed Emma.

            "Okay…. me and brother we both have these powers," Adam and Emma both nodded and motioned for her to go on. "And there have always been these people that have been after us I mean from when we were small. At first they asked if we wanted a job but when we said no they started hunting us." Susannah stopped and buried her eyes. Then began again. "We started moving abd then a year ago we split up thinking that they would give up and they did for a while then they were back twice as bad and I was on the run once again. But it seemed like they always knew what I was going to do. So then the other night Alex called saying that he wanted to met up with me going on about these people that he had found. That they were just like us." She paused and laughed. "I told him to met me at 309th." We met up and I got into the car but he was saying that it wasn't safe and that he'd take me somewhere and then he'd explain everything. So I said fine and we told off. We were driving then suddenly the car was pushed somehow off the road and we began to flip. And tat was when I passed out.."  She finished her story then put her head in her hands and began t o cry.

            "Susannah I know this is a tough time for you but I need to know what your powers are. Could you tell me or show me please."

            She nodded and stood up." I'll show you it's easier."

            She began to encircle her hands and fire began to fill the area between then she closed her hands together and the water disappeared. Then she walked over to the wall and grabbed a laptop that had be resting on  a table and before Emma or Adam could do anything she went invisible and so did the laptop then it reappeared and at the same moment so did the laptop across the room.

            "_ Molecular and Elemental."_ Adam though.

            But she wasn't finished her eyes flashed and she leap.

            "_As tall as Shalimar if not taller."  _Emma though.

            Then Susannah walked over to them and said, " I also can see what people's past and make them think that they are re-living it."

            "_ Dear God." _ Thought Adam.

            "So where am I?"

            "Your at Sanctuary." Emma said sounding as shocked as Adam felt.

            A/N: hey sorry to put this on the end but I forgot it at the top anything in _Italic _ are someone's thoughts I do have the next chapter almost ready I just have to fix it up a little enjoy I have the next one up soon….


	4. Chapter 2:Fear

Chapter 2: Trouble

            Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar were impatiently waiting outside the medical wing doors.

"I wonder if she's okay she didn't look that good yesterday when I pulled her from that car." Brennan said looking up at the other two. They both shook their hands in agreement. Just then Adam came threw the doors looking pretty smug.

"Adam is she okay?" Shalimar asked.

"Yes I'd say she's better then ok… I'd say she's perfect," Adam said smiling.

"Huh?¿?¿? What do you mean?" Jesse asked. Adam smiled again.

"She and Alex were the first twins ran threw the program. They both received two different powers each. As they grew up they began to receive the others powers. It's quite fascinating to tell you the truth."

"Really," Brennan said. "Do you know what her powers were to begin with?"

"Yes, because she appears to have a better grip on her feral and elemental powers. I'm guessing that they were hers to begin with and the phosic and mocualar powers were Alex's. She has the more aggressive powers so she is easily distracted and she is use to solving her problems with her fists. Which makes it very hard to talk to her. As she is very active and prefers action to medititation. Also her elemental power is somehow made fire and her feral is cat I'm guessing so that she can't them together.

"Why would someone want to do that? She would be in fear all the time." Shalimar said shivering.

"Shal," Brennan said looking down at her. "Who ever did this… I don't think they gave a shit."

A/N: Hey guys sorry this is so short but it's the end of school year and I'm loaded down with homework and assignments this was the best I could do for now I'll try and get another chapter up a.s.a.p….  


	5. Chapter 3: Maze

**Chapter 3: Fight**

"As I was saying I want her to begin to know one of you." Adam said looking at Shalimar and Brennan.

"Adam I can't-you know I hate fire." Shalimar said

"Well I guess that leaves me." Brennan Said. After a short pause. "You did say that she can only use one of her powers at a time right?" He asked.

"Yes only one at a time." Adam said smiling.

"Okay so where am I taking her?" He asked

Adam looked a little puzzled. "You aren't asking her anywhere you are going to fight one other her."

Brennan thought for a minute then said" Is it to late to back down?"

"Yes now go down to the simulator and I'll bring her down in a minute."

"Fine," he mumbled slowly making his way out of the room and down the stairs.

"Adam," Shalimar said softly watching Brennan walk away. "Are you sure this a good Idea I mean we don't know anything about her and we are letting her fight Brennan."

"Brennan's a big boy he can take care of himself." Adam said then as Shalimar turned and left. "At lest I think he can."

Then he turned and left and went to get Susannah to take her down to the fighting area. Once he got her there he looked at the two of them "Okay so I'm going to put up a maze for you two and you will both be in it somewhere the idea is to get to the middle before the other With Out using you powers I will have a monitor on so I can tell if you are using your powers if you are the other person will win points once you get to the middle you can use your powers while the other can't. Once you hit the middle you have to find the other person and start to fight them the other person can not use their powers until they reach the middle of the maze. Points will be awarded for things you do well and also remember points will be taken off for things that you fail. There will be obstacles in the maze to get there but remember no Power's until you hit the middle. Now are there any questions?" Adam asked. Susannah raised her hand. "What is it Susannah?"

"I was just wondering if we get in trouble what do we do?"

"If you get into any trouble there will be Shalimar, Emma Jesse and myself outside the maze to help you." Adam replied. "Anything else?"

Brennan raised his hand as he asked. "So when are we getting this show on the road?"

"Right now." Adam said walking off the platform and pushing in a combination of numbers and letters. Then as Brennan watched Adam and Susannah disappeared from sight and walls told their places.

A/N Hey guys sorry this is so sorry but it's closes to x-mas  and I don't have any shopping done so I thought I would add a quick chapter before x-mas hope this holds u over until later enjoy…


	6. Chapter 4: Starting the Journry

Chapter 4: Starting the Journey 

Susannah was amazed as the walls shot up around her. She turned and faced another wall where just a second ago Adam had stood. _Well might as well start if I'm going to show Adam and the others what I'm made of might as well start now. _And with that she took of threw the maze taking random turns. Ten minutes later she stopped to catch her breath. She bent over at her waist and took a big breath. _I shouldn't be this out of breath._ She thought to herself. When she looked back up she say a wall but this one was different it was a darker color it was almost the color of skin. She walked towards it and looked closer at and as she watched the wall changes slowly into another color. Susannah placed her hand on it and felt that it was warm underneath her palm. And then suddenly her hand fell threw and her arm quickly followed. She jerked her arm back quickly into her body and looked at the wall again. Then she remembered what Adam had been saying. _There will be obstacles for you in the maze to get there. Maybe this is one of those obstacles by the looks of it; it will take me closer to the middle so what the Hell. _ Then surprising even herself she stood up and walked threw the wall.

                                                          ***

       Adam was watching both Susannah and Brennan both as they try and find their ways threw the maze that he had put around them, as he sat in his chair he noticed that Susannah was looking at a wall with great interest. _ What does she see that I don't? _ He wondered. He enlarged her frame and looked at the wall as he watched he say that the wall was changing color. _So_ he thought _Susannah is the 1st one to fine one of my obstacles well let's see how she does. _As Adam watched she put her hand up to the wall and then her hand and most of her arm disappeared into the wall. She quickly pulled her arm back and looked at the wall again but this time she looked like she was trying to figure something out a few seconds later she stood up. Adam changed the camera to get a better view of her face. It was one of determination. Then suddenly surprising him she walked into the wall. _Well that was a short time. See her in a bit._ He thought minimizing it and then looking at Brennan's screen.

                                                                 ***

       _I wonder how Susannah doing. _Brennan thought as he walked threw the maze he had been walking for what seemed like forever. He turned another corner and ran into some one that looked a lot like himself. _ What the Hell?_ He thought. He moved to past the other image but it mirrored him.

       "Who the Hell are you?" He asked bluntly.

       "Why Brennan don't you recognize me. I'm your brother." The other image said.

       "That's impossible my brother is dead he died years ago…" Brennan said looking at the other person who was now looking at him with great interest.

       "It's been so long Brother. Why don't you come and give me a hug." The image said.

       Brennan looked at the image who clamed to be his brother. "Your not real." He said to it. "There is no way possible that you lived."  

       The image flickered then grew. "Your right of course little Brother. How could someone live threw something like that?" He said/asked.

       "John, you do know that I didn't mean to I swear to you I didn't mean to hurt you."

       John looked at Brennan who was close to tears. "Of course you didn't but Bren." He said stopping "There's still the fact that you did." Then Brennan's so called dead brother went to grab him. Brennan was too quick and succeed in backing away from him slowly. He stood up and looked at his brother. His brother continued to walk towards him then all of a sudden it clicked what Adam had said._ There will be obstacles for you in the maze to get there. This must be an obstacle and f it isn't…well nothing will change I'll still be wanted for my own brothers murd- _Brennan stopped himself before he could finish his thought. Then he stopped walking backwards and stood his ground then began to gather his power in his hand then suddenly stopped _shit _he thought  _I just lost points no powers well I guess I just have to do this the old fashion way_ then he pulled his hands away from each other and crouched into a defense position. _ Here I go._

                             ****

A/N: Hey I was wondering if anyone would be interested in being a beta-reader for me I probably need one desperately if your interested e-mail me at electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

I hope u all enjoyed I think this might be my last chapter until after x-mas. Merry Christmas all and a Happy Easter.lol talk to ya later. Later


	7. Chapter 5: learning the hard way

A/n: okay I know I know I should have up-dated this long ago but I got sidetracked I hope this will do and there might be some changes I'll let you know I Hope to update this and my other story more often….one can along wish…Enjoy…sorry about the wait…the next chapter will kind of explain this one…It's all in my head…lol

**Chapter 5: Learning the hard way.**

Adam was almost as shocked as Brennan was when he saw Brennan's deceased brother materialize if front of him This isn't supposed to happen until later near then middle of the maze unless... Adam closed the smaller screen's and took a wide frame look at a birds eye view of the maze Brennan's and Susannah's position's were both soon they were almost to the middle. Only two walls separated them from one another. This is more exciting then I thought they moved faster then I thought they would. Adam smiled and sat back clicking back into existion the smaller frames of the two.

*

Brennan pushed himself up off the floor and moved back towards his brother. Spinning into a roundhouse kick. He hit his brother then before he could recover Brennan pushed towards him. Then he felt the over powering weight that he had so many times before. He was forced to his knees as his brother stood back up smiling at him.

"What gave you the thought that you Little Brennan, could beat me? You were nothing and you still are. Do you still have to scars?" His brother's asked as him moved over to him. He pushed Against Brennan's chest and he found himself having trouble breath it felt like there were a pound of weights on his chest.

"Stop. John please I'm your brother Stop." Brennan said as a tear ran down his check.

"Did you stop? Huh Brennan? When you fried me with your freak ass power did you stop? No I didn't think so. No I ask you why should I stop?" John pressed harder and Brennan couldn't breath he fought for a breath that was just out of reach. He could feel his brother's presence and he thought back to all the time's when he had been hurt each time his brother would apologize say he was sorry and Brennan like the little fool he had been would take the apologize because big brothers are always right I had done something wrong and i should have been punished. Brennan shook his head No that's wrong he shouldn't have touched me. He had no right to hurt me the way he did. Suddenly Brennan felt the presser leave. He opened his eyes and found that his brother was gone once again he was alone. He sat up slowly. He looked on the far wall and saw a note.

Brennan,

I'm glad that you see the right way I hope you the best off luck and I'm sorry for every thing.

Love forever,

John Mulwray 

Brennan began to cry not holding back this was something that was long over due. When he looked back up eyes full of tears the message had disappeared. Brennan got up wiping his tears moving forward hoping the next problem would be easier.

*

Susannah was surprised when she litterly popped out of the wall. She landed hard on her knees. She gasped with pain. Damm that's going to leave a bruise. She thought to herself. She stood up and looked around wondering where she was. She moved forward. Deciding any direction was better then just waiting for trouble to find her. 

*

Emma was sitting outside the "Maze" trying to get threw the shock she had felt from Brennan. She was glad that she had but the idea of the note in his head he needed to move on. And that was the only way that she could think to help him she just hoped that it was enough.

*

Shalimar was pacing worried. She hated not knowing. She sometimes wished she had Emma's power at least then I'd know what's going on rather then sitting here waiting. But then she thought of the headaches and pain on Emma's face sometimes I don't think I could deal with all that. If only Emma didn't have to. Shalimar sighed and began to pace again hopping that Brennan was okay.

*

Jesse was leaning against the wall wondering why Adam hadn't asked him to go in the maze. Cause he knows you couldn't handle it. Came the replay in his head. He frowned he wished that he didn't have that self doubt Maybe and probably that's why God knows where he could be if he didn't have so much doubt. Guess I'll never know he thought as he closed his eyes trying to fight the voice in his head.

***

Susannah smiled as she looked at the 5 Members of Mutantx. Mr.Eckart will be very happy once he sees what I have done. Susannah walked over to Adam's computer and brought up his e-mail she quickly typed in Eckarts address and sent him a quick note.

Every thing is going as planed They "Saved me" and brought me back to their Sancerny I have them all sleeping peacefully dreaming when is pick up?

~Dreamkepper

The replay came back faster then she thought that it would.

Did you make sure you put them in the right dreamscape? 

Yes, They are all there I'm not 14 trust me.

Fine, Pick up will be at 0700 make sure they are safe to move I don't want any damage to any of them specially Brennan Mulwray and Shalimar Fox they are the most important.

*

Almost a Day later

Shalimar slowly woke up What the where am I the last thing I remember was Susannah winning the compation .She looked around any saw that she was in a small square room with Brennan asleep next to her. Then it all came rushing back to her. Susannah awaking First knocking out Emma then Adam When Brennan and Jesse had rushed into the room Susannah used her powers on them causing them to slip into a dreamscape. Shalimar remembered trying to move into protect them the flames surrounded her and them she was knocked out by Alex's Brother. She growled deep in her throat. Once I get a hold of that Bitch. Her thought's when interrupted as Brennan moaned.

"What happen I feel Like I was in a bar fight." he said

"Dreamscape; Susannah; bitch; trobule." Shalimar summed up.

Then the door open and Eckart and Susannah walked in."Ms.Fox you have no idea." He said.


	8. Chapter 6: The Beginning

A/n: Hey this is just a short little chapter to hold you over till I get the next one typed up. It doesn't answer many question's but anywhos....EnJoy...

Chapter 6:the Beginning

Shalimar growled at Eckart and stood up. Quickly stepping around Brennan who still was lying on the floor.

"What do you want with us." Shalimar asked."What have you done with the others?"

"Now, now no need to get all worked up. They are safe and sound. And Shalimar you and Brennan will be doing me a favor with you want to get out of here alive and with the others." He told her then he turned and left Leaving Brennan staring up at her.

"What do you think he meant by favor?" Brennan asked worried.

"I don't think I want to know." She told him laying back down beside him."I just don't know."

*

Jesse was the first to wake up. he was in a room with Emma and Adam. _Where's Shalimar and Brennan?_ HE thought worried. He got to his feet and was walking around he went to the wall. Just as he was trying to phase threw it the door swung open and Eckart and to of his lackeys strolled threw. Jesse made a move towards them."What have you done to Shalimar and Brennan?" He screamed at them. Then he fell to his knees as a pain ripped threw him. His hand went up to his neck then he felt it a governor. Jesse shook with anger. They had caged him and his friends. What kind of game were they up to. Then as quickly as the pain had started it ended. Leaving him on the floor looking up at the ceiling. He must have been screaming because Adam and Emma's face came into view.

"Jesse are you okay?" Adam asked as he help the younger man up.

"Yeah fine." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Once he was standing They all turned back around to face Eckart. Adam was the first to speak.

"What have you done with the others and where is Susannah?"

He just laughed." What I've done with the others is none of your business Adam;and if you must know Susannah is right here."

"Let me see here Mason." Adam growled.

Eckart nodded to the two other men. They opened the door and in walked Susannah."I would like you all to meet Susannah, my niece."

*

Brennan had been sitting meditating since Eckart had been in there. He tried to calm himself down. He had tried to use his power to deactivate his sub-governor but he only managed to receive a warning shot for the guard who was stationed out side of his and Shalimar's door. Shalimar wasn't helping matters she was pacing around like a tiger would at the zoo. Looking for weak points and waiting for the exact right time to strike.

"Shal, could you please stop doing that." Brennan asked her opening his eyes to look at her.

"WHAT?" Shalimar asked louder than expected.

"The pacing. You're wearing a grove in the floor."

"Oh that." She said blushing slightly." I just hate being caged up."

Brennan smiled he knew just what she meant. He hated not having the freedom to do what he pleased when he pleased. He really didn't know how he had lived in prison for so long. He sighed and closed his eyes again and Shalimar went back to her pacing.

*

Mason Eckart watched from out side the door as the pair he had picked sat and paced in the small room. "What are the outcomes of the test's?" he asked the shy doctor at his side.

"They both showed strength mentally and physically they should work just fine."

"When are you ready to begin?"

"We can began anytime, Sir." he told him.

"Good one at a time. I want the other to see what is going to happen to them. I think the Girl first."He said as he turned to leave."Oh and Doctor." He said.

"Yes sir."

"If something goes wrong I am holding you personal responsible." He said then he left. Leaving the doctor to his own thoughts. 

  



	9. Chapter 7: Needles,pain,freedom?

A/N: Well this started out as just a short little chapter. But then I added on to it and it became a bigger chapter enjoy and have fun...hope you brought along you're rope... I'll try and get another on posted ASAP...   
Chapter 7: Needles, pain, freedom???   
Brennan watched as a man with a lab coat and black pants followed by to other men came in to the room. One of the men grabbed Shalimar while the second grabbed Brennan.   
"If you don't move much it will be much less painfully." The guard told Brennan.   
"Whatever."Brennan started to strangle against him now the less and then grabbed the back of his head has the sub dover-governer was switched on. The pain exploded in his head. Causing him to fall to the ground. Then suddenly the pain stopped.   
"I told you." His 'Handler' hissed." Stop fighting it and this will be over sooner.   
"What will be over?" Brennan hissed threw his teeth talking cause a headache and Brennan was fighting against the urge to go to sleep right there.   
"A small needle."   
Then the doctor pulled out a needle. It was rather big. Brennan Struggled again and collapsed as his governor was turned on. They left it on much longer then before he heard at least he thought he heard Shalimar screaming at them to stop. When they did stop Brennan twitched on the floor from the overload in his body. He twitched a few more times then just lay there.   
"Why are you doing this?" He asked as he clenched his teeth, the pain shooting from his head down to his toes.   
He received no answer. He closed his eyes drifting to sleep then suddenly his hair was grabbed and his head whipped upwards.   
"Watch." The word came swiftly threw his eyes. His eyes un-wilily shot pen and he watched in horror as the needle was inserted into Shalimar's Neck. She went limp then her 'handler' dropped her to the floor.   
"We will be back in a little bit." And with that Brennan's head was dropped to the floor. A loud crack sounded threw the room but no one heard it other than himself he shuddered. He tried to move over to Shalimar but found that he couldn't he lifted his head to see you convulsing.   
"Shalimar." he shouted. But he couldn't move he screamed and tried to fight his weak body but all he could do was watch and wonder if she would be okay...   
An hour later Shalimar had stopped convulsing. She was now just looking straight ahead with a blank _expression. Brennan had began to get the feeling back into his legs and arms they felt like he had slept on them and now they were asleep and wouldn't wake back up. He slowly made his way to his hands and knees then he pushed himself back to sit on his heels. Then with what was left off his strength he propelled himself forward to land hardly beside Shalimar on the floor.   
"Shal, are you okay?" she nodded her head.   
"Did they hurt you?"   
"No." she said back.   
"Can you get up?" he asked   
"Yes I think so." She lifted herself up and crouched beside Brennan. He couldn't get up. Shalimar reached over and pulled him up and over to the wall leaning him against it she sat down across from him.   
*   
The doctor was looking threw a mirror as the two mutants were talking. The conversation was draining the male but the female looked rejuvenated and ready for action, which was really good. //It worked. Thank God. Time to finish the job.// He stood up and motioned for the two other men to follow him.   
*   
Adam was worried and Emma didn't need her powers to be able to tell that. Ever since Eckart had been there earlier Adam was in the corner of the room with his head in his hands.   
"Where do you think they are?" Emma asked him.   
"More then likely in the building." Came the reply.   
Then came the question Emma didn't want answered." What do you think they are doing to them?"   
He looked up at both Emma and Jesse. " I don't know...I just don't know."   
*   
Brennan heard the door opening and his eyes darted towards it. For the second time that day the doctor and two lackeys came in the door. This time leaving it open. But it was different this time both the two men grabbed Brennan he saw Shalimar just standing there.   
"Run Shal, save yourself...Go get the others." He shouted.   
"She can't." The doctor told him smiling." And soon neither will you."   
The doctor pulled out an identical needle to the one they had injected Shalimar with. The two guards held him harder.   
"What the Hell. Get off me." The doctor moved towards him. "You aren't sticking with that you God Damm psycho." He said struggling with the two men that held him.   
His one arm broke free. He swung it around. Hitting both the doctor and the other man that still held him. They all went down into a pile the needle flying off into the room somewhere... But that wasn't what was on his mind. He jumped out of the pile of men and ran to the door grabbing Shalimar. But she didn't move. He turned around and received a blow to the face. He still held on to her arm refusing to let go.   
"Shal, what are you doing we got to get out of here." He said pulling her arm.   
"I don't want to go I like it here." She said then she hit him again this time against the chest he went flying and landed against the far wall. He looked up to see Shalimar's eyes flash and her leap over to land neatly next to him. She paused and a puzzled look flashed across her face then she shook it off and grabbed him by the neck pulling him up above her. She slammed his head against the wall causing his eyes to cross and his vision to go blurry. He blinked his eyes and his vision cleared and he saw that the two men that had held him was getting back up and the doctor was picking up the needle that Brennan had believed lost. He walked over to Shalimar and Brennan. //Now Shal, take him out now and lets get the hell out of here. // Brennan thought. But Shalimar didn't do anything in fact she tighten her grip.   
" Now now, Mr.Mulwray." the doctor tusked." Ms.Fox if you please." Brennan watched as if in slow motion as Shalimar tighten her hold again on his neck then reached and grabbed his two arms with her free hand then with her left leg held his two legs against the wall.   
"Shal," he pleaded   
"Do worries Brennan it only hurts for a little bit...Then you're free." She told him. Then the doctor gabbed the needle into his neck injecting the same horrible fate into him. He felt all his freedom disappeared he was there but he had no control over what his body did. His limbs felt as if they were lined with lead. They hung heavily against Shalimar.   
Shalimar let go of him and he slid to the floor. She pulled him away from the wall. He looked sideways the only way he could look, as he had no control over his body and thought that this was how paralyzed people felt... The doctor and the two guards swiftly left the room just as the convolutions started. // Oh-God. // Brennan thought. His body twitched and bounced like a fish out of water. His head hit the floor repeatedly. Brennan felt like screaming but he couldn't.   
*   
Shalimar watched in horror as she pinned Brennan against the wall. She knew that she shouldn't have been enjoying this but God the fear in his eyes was just to yummy...She looked deeper into his eyes and she saw more emotion she saw everything...anger...hate...regret...remorse...and worse of all betrayal... Shalimar tried to look away but she couldn't...she wasn't fully in control... She let him go and he slide to the ground then she pulled him away from the wall just as he started to convulse. He looked just like a fish out of water.   
*   
A half an hour later Brennan just lay there much like Shalimar had...he had no control over his own body yet he felt his skin... Hell he sure did feel the headache...Suddenly he felt it like a wave rushing over him. The absolute freedom which came with being what he was...Bad... He grinned and climbed to his feet...Shalimar was sitting against the far wall.   
"See I told you." She said smiling. " Feels great huh..."   
"You have no idea." He said back smiling as he rolled his neck.  
***************************************************************************************************************  
TBC...What do you think??? 


	10. Chapter 8: Fear

A/N: okay guys sorry this chapter took so long but I think it is wroth the wait¼it kind of explains why Shalimar and Brennan were/are so important I'll explain in more detail later and I explained what they are doing to them. The next chapter will be soon as I'm writing exams and like three other stories not including this story so it's like a round robin of stories so don't worry if it doesn't make much sense I'll try and fix it up as much as possible¼also would you guys like me to bring Susannah back¼write and tell if I should or not¼ till then I'll talk to you all later¼ PRIVATE 

Chapter 8: Enjoying life

The doctor was amazed at the change even his test hadn't predicted this good of a change. He smiled and left the enclosed room and went to Eckert's office. The door slide open to reveal Eckert sitting behind his desk.

"Yes, doctor." he stated.

"I wanted to inform you that the first part of the tests went very well. In fact better then expected."

"How many injections will they need until they are past the point of return?"

"Three more and it will be complete two and the process can not be reversed."

"Good I want this finished and them up and working ASAP." The doctor nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and doctor please pay a visit to out other guest and make it an opportunity for them to escape."

"But sir. If the tests fail we will need other subjects. We only picked these two because-" Eckert cut him off.

"I don't care. Just do it." He growled then the doctor left.

*

Jesse jumped to his feet as the door swung open. A man was standing in the doorway dressed in lab clothes.

"Who are you?" he asked waking Emma and Adam up from their sleep.

"A friend."

"A friends of who." Emma said.

"You, I want to help you to get out of here. Someone needs to fight the GSA and that would be you." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out the controller for Emma's and Jesse's governors. He tossed it to Adam who caught it in his left hand. Quickly deactivated both of them. "You friends are in the cell down the corridor to the left the last door on your right." Then he left leaving the door open.

"Do you think it a trap?" Emma asked, her powers still to weak to be used fully.

"I don't know ,but I guess we are going to find out. Come on Brennan and Shalimar need our help." Adam said moving toward the door. Jesse and Emma quickly followed.

*

Shalimar and Brennan both paced the room. Shalimar would paced and then pause at the door smell the air then continued to pace then suddenly she stopped causing Brennan to slam into her.

"Shal, what is it?"

"Door." She said." Someone." Not wasting her breath. The door slide open and Brennan smiled at who it revealed.

Adam, Jesse, and Emma stood before them. Emma felt something different about them but couldn't place it. Brennan smiled and waved. Adam walked over to deactivate their governors also when Emma realized the feeling.

"Adam, don't." she yelled. Adam paused Emma saw Brennan's eyes flash and his smile faded.

"You spoiled my fun." He said snapping electricity to his hands. "Now you pay." He said striking outwards. One bolt his Adam another Emma the one intended for Jesse hit the wall behind him as he phased.

"Damm." Adam said shaking it off standing up helping Emma up. Brennan moved back to stand next to Shalimar the electricity jumping finger to finger.

"Man what did they do to you?" Jesse asked.

"Not him, us." Shalimar said her eyes flashing yellow.

"Shal, this isn't you." Emma said backing up towards the door. Shalimar leaped and Emma heard a voice behind her.

"That's where you're wrong." Emma spun around. This time backing towards Adam. She bumped into him.

"Shal what happen to you two?"

"They sat us free." Was all she said.

"No they didn't they just changed you somehow and now I am going to help you." Emma shot a phonics blast towards Shalimar but she had already moved. Emma spun back with her back to the door and shot off another blast at Brennan. He wasn't as fast and the shot caught him in the head throwing him across the room into the wall.

Emma heard Shalimar growl. "You'll pay for that bitch." Emma ducked out of the way and moved towards the door. Adam following her. Shalimar paused not knowing what to do. Check on Brennan or pursue the prey. She made a decision and ran to Brennan's side. Grabbing him by the arm pulling him up.

"Brennan, wake-up." Shalimar heard the door close behind the 3 other mutant x team. She didn't even turn around.

*

Brennan didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He saw Emma nearby walking towards him but getting now where as if she was treading water.

"Emma. Help." he called

"Brennan." She called back." Fight it."

"Fight what." Then she dissipated. //What every she wanted me to fight I will. // Brennan thought

*

Brennan came to just in time to catch Shalimar's hand, as it was about to slap him across the cheek. His face was bruised and cut but he felt great better then great.

"You okay?" she asked not worried but not happy either just asking as if she needed i.

"I'm fine. Where's the others?" he asked pushing himself up.

"Outside the door." She sniffed the air. "Their afraid." She said smiling.

Brennan smiled back.

*

Emma eyes snapped open as she was forced out of Brennan's mind.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"They have been experimented on." She took a deep breath. "Eckert is testing a new drug on them to find new mutants that he can use for the fallowing to thing a person who is fearless, painless, emotionless, and free in a way no one has ever been."

"Free in what way?" Adam asked

"Of their entire sub-conciseness." she said letting her fear wash over her.

"And the other?" Jesse asked not really wanting to know.

"Who can mate and produced one of the most powerful mutants ever know."


	11. Chapter 9: Oh Joy Oh Bliss

A/N: hey all as you've probably seen I have changed the title to Perfect and I would like to thank for the name, it fits. The story is still going slowly but surely.Enjoy and R&R Also this chapter's rating goes up at the end just so the story will make more sense so I'm giving you fair warning it's only for a paragraph or so and please make sure you read the very last of this chapter or the next chapter probably will make no sense.  
  
Chapter 9: Oh Joy Oh Bliss  
  
"We can't wait around here for someone to come and find us. We'll have to come back," Adam said.  
  
"What do you mean, come back?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Emma, but we wouldn't do them any good if we were caught again." She nodded and began to stand up with Jesse's help.  
  
"Let's go." Emma took one more look at the door and walked away, leaving her two friends to fight for their freedom until they came back.  
  
*  
  
Brennan was sleeping lightly against the wall, trying to get his strength back from Emma's attack. Shalimar was staring at him from across the room. She felt the feral rising up in her and all that that entailed. She had spent years training herself how to control it. She felt things that she shouldn't about Brennan -- like what it would be like to kiss him. He was almost the big brother she had never had. Where were these thoughts coming from? The injections of course. But they made her feel free, better then she had in a long time. She didn't have to worry about others and what they thought of her or her powers. She was free to use them whenever and wherever she pleased. Smiling, she heard movement outside the door, and then nothing as she drifted into a sleep full of nightmares.  
  
*  
  
Brennan woke-up and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Then he remembered the GSA, the needles, the half-assed 'rescue' attempt by Mutant X, fighting with them and losing..That was it. He saw Shalimar. She was sleeping, her chest rising and falling with each breath. He needed to do something, anything..He needed to get out of this hellhole. He walked over to Shalimar and shook her awake.  
  
"Really to blow out of here?" he asked.  
  
"Most defintely." They stood up and waited for the next poor soul who walked in the door.  
  
*  
  
When the three other members of Mutant X got far way from Genomex they found a payphone and dialled one of their 'help' lines.  
  
"Hello, this is Theresa. How many I help you?" came a female voice.  
  
"Hey Theresa, it's Adam. We need a hand, and some bug repellent," he said, speaking in the code set up for the underground. He gave the address of where they were.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Okay. Someone will be there in a little bit."  
  
"Thanks." Then they both hung up.  
  
*  
  
Shalimar heard a group of people gathering outside their room. "Someone's outside," she reported to Brennan.  
  
"Do you know who it is?"  
  
"The man who gave us our shots, and a few more men."  
  
"How many?"  
  
Shalimar tipped her head. "I don't know, maybe six."  
  
"It's an upgrade from last time."  
  
"Yeah. Is that good or bad?" she asked with a mischeivous look.  
  
*  
  
The doctor was instructing the men about what they should do and what they shouldn't.  
  
He didn't want anything to go wrong, for it would be his neck on the cutting board.  
  
"Don't let them escape at all costs. Bullet wounds can heal," he said. Then he opened the door.  
  
He saw the female feral, but not the male elemental. That's weird. He signalled for one of the guards to go into the room -- but immediately a shot of electricity hit the man. The doctor moved aside as two more mercenaries filed into the room, their guns pointed at where the source of the electricity.  
  
They turned the corner, their guns raised high, at chest height. "Freeze! Now come out with your hands up." The two men walked backwards with their guns pointed; the elemental followed with his hands above his head.  
  
"You got me. Congratulations." He started laughing. He was told to kneel down and place his hands on the back of his head. He did what they told him, and the doctor stepped forward and took out a needle filled with the same substance as before.  
  
"Oh goodie, I get a booster shot," he laughed as the doctor drove the needle home and injected the fluid into him. "Here comes the shaking part." But it never came; instead everything around him became louder and brighter. It was as if someone had turned a switch on high and everything was pure agony. He thought that he screamed, but he wasn't sure.  
  
~  
  
Shalimar watched with fascination as Brennan screamed in pain. She should have felt fear for what was about to happen to her but in fact she couldn't wait; she wanted to know what he was feeling, why he was screaming the way he was. Then she felt a needle in her neck and everything kicked up about 20 notches.  
  
*  
  
Jesse was tired of watching. He was about to yell and tell Emma it was her turn when he saw a new Ford Thunderbird arrive. "They're here," he said back to Adam and Emma. They got up and walked out of the establishment, leaving the money on the table. The car pulled up and the door opened, and the three of them got in. There was a man and a woman. They didn't say anything to one another. The man in the backseat handed them each a bug detector. After they scanned their entire bodies and found nothing they felt safe enough to talk, but they still didn't mention names.  
  
"It's been a long time. What have you been up to?" the women asked.  
  
"Nothing too much. Just, you know, saving the world, the same old stuff," Jesse said.  
  
The man laughed. "Where are the others?"  
  
"They are still being held at the GSA," the woman said. Adam frowned.  
  
"It's good to see you again," Emma said, changing the subject.  
  
"It is. So are we going to go get Bren and Shal or what?" The woman asked. Adam smiled.  
  
"Let's get some gear; then we'll go and get our team."  
  
* Brennan had the headache of a lifetime. Whatever they had put in him had done what it was supposed to do. He felt.great, which was kinda funny. He didn't really feel anything other than the small grumble in his stomach and the need to do something. There was something -- he couldn't precisely say what it was, but there was almost a longing to do something. He heard Shalimar moving. Which he shouldn't have; they had at least 15 feet between them and she was just stirring; his hearing was never that good. What was in that needle? Shalimar got up and stretched, walking around practically purring. What was up with her?  
  
"Shalimar, what's up?" he enquired. Suddenly he knew what that longing had been for: it had been for sex. He felt a need for Shalimar. It was almost too strong to control. He smelt her, heard her, saw her, he could almost feel her in the air. He rolled his neck and smiled. He felt powerful, like a .like a cat..Smiling, he spoke up.  
  
"Shal, do you feel funny? Like there's electricity running through your veins?"  
  
"Yes, how'd you know that?" she asked, puzzled. He laughed. "What? Brennan what is it?"  
  
"Quick question. Do you still have your feral power?"  
  
"Yes. Brennan, tell me what you're thinking," she said, irritated.  
  
"That idiotic doctor.He must have given us each other's powers somehow." Now it was Shalimar's turn to laugh. Then she stopped laughing, for they had walked closer together. She looked up at him. Licking her bottom lip, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but then he welcomed it. He needed it. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Unbuttoning her top, he kissed her chest. Then she pulled his top up over her head. They slowly undressed each other , teasing one another. Once they were undressed Brennan entered her slowly, then went faster and faster. He pushed her up against the wall and went harder.  
  
"Brennan.mmmm." She ran her hands through his hair. "I'm cumming. Don't stop!"  
  
And he didn't. Not until they had both cum a few times. They collapsed onto the floor, tired and worn out, but happy.  
  
"That was." Shalimar said, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yeah,' Brennan said as he finally pulled out of her. They lay together, not because they needed to feel together, but because it's what they thought they should do.  
  
*  
  
The doctor laughed all the way to Eckhart's office. The door slid open.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The next step in the plan has been fulfilled. I just need to confirm that the feral has been impregnated."  
  
"Fine, leave the two in the same room. If she is, she will fight to get to her mate and likewise for him. They must not know what is going on."  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave ya hanging but you know me.it isn't a good story if there aren't any cliffs. 


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: okay guys I have finally updated long story to why it's taken so long and I bet you don't want to know it and if you do…. contact me…lol…anywhos on with the show enjoyJ

Chapter 10: Rescued? 

         Shalimar woke before Brennan. She was wrapped in his arms. Both of them lying on the floor. Their 'beds' left untouched. She felt something she couldn't place it. She had never felt this before it was a pleasant hum in the pit of her stomach. She pulled free of Brennan and pulled her clothes on placing her hands on her stomach she went to her bed and laid out her hands feeling across her abdomen. _What is that feeling?_ She wondered. It felt as if something was growing. _But that's not possible…We only had sex a few hours ago._ _The needles. _She thought. _And we did exactly what they wanted._ She felt sick. She turned onto her side rubbing her belly in circles. 

~*~

         Adam hated this the not knowing. They were in safe house 4 waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. They had to get Shalimar and Brennan out before it got worse or before they couldn't be changed back to normal.

         "Adam could you please try and calm down you giving me a headache." Emma said rubbing her forehead in semi-circles.

         "Sorry it's just you know." He said. She nodded smiling. 

         "I know it's just please try and take it down a level or two."

         "Sure just for you." He said taking a few deep breaths. Trying to calm down when Jesse and a few other people came down the staircase.

         "Hey Adam. I got us our back-up." He waved at the group of people half were men the other half women. 

         "Hello. I'm Adam and this is Emma she's Mutant X's residence Psionic. And you have already meet Jesse. I know some of you but I'm afraid I don't know you all."

         "Hello Adam long time, no see." The one woman that Adam recognized stepped forward. She was one of the first mutants he had help put in the underground. She was tall with long blonde hair, which was tied up in a bun on her head. She had bright green eyes.

         "Hello Kyra how are you and your brother?" 

         "I'm fine and my brother is here you can ask him yourself." She said pointing to a young man with her a younger man, shorter with spiky hair.

         "Les. How are you?"

         "Fine, Fine. Watching out for Krya just like you said to." Adam nodded.

         "Good boy." Adam laughed.

         "What do you mean look after me?" the leader asked. Turning towards her brother. The younger boy just smiled. "Never mind." She said turning back to Adam. Emma saw the smirk on her face. "Time to introduce the team. You've meant my brother and me. I have the power of invisibility and my brother's power is the ability to make rain and control it. This is Grant, Yvan, Mahalia, and Jamela." She said pointing them out. 

         "And there powers would be?" Emma asked.

         "Oh." She smiled. "Sorry. Grant is a canine feral. Yvan as the abilities to increase anyone's gravity. Mahalia can create any kind of illusion. And Jemela last but not least is also a feral but She's a feline."

         Adam smiled. "That most be…trying." He said talking about the two ferals.

         "It is but we live. They aren't aloud to go on missions together. They tend to fight like cats and dogs." Les said laughing he was silenced when both ferals growled at him. Emma giggled.

         "Okay enough talking lets get down to business."

~*~

         Emma and Jesse walked slowly threw the halls of Genomex. All of the others were spread out taking down guards and making sure there was a exit for the team. Just then they rounded a corner and saw an almost unbelievable sight.

~*~

         She was like this until Brennan woke up. He looked around making sure she was okay he pulled on his boxers and pants. "Morning." He said wincing at his back it was scratched and bleeding.

         "What's wrong?" Shalimar asked.

         "My back."

         "Let me see." She told him turning him around she smiled. "Sorry."

         "'Bout what?"

         "Your back. I was a little umm eager."

         "How bad?"

         "It will heal." She laughed and patted to the place next to her on the bed. He sat down beside her. "I have some news.'

         "Good or bad." He said nibbling on her ear.

         "I'm not sure yet."

         "Why don't you tell me."

         She leaned in close and kissed the side of his head. Whispering. " I'm pregnant." He pulled back.

         "Really are you hundred percent sure?"

         "Yes." She said nodding her head.

         "How do you know?"

         "I just feel it." She answered. He kissed her smiling. _I'm going to have a child._ He got up and pulled his top on. _I'm going to be a dad._Then the door open to reveal the doctor and more guards. Brennan moved in front of Shalimar to protect her. 

***_I don't need your protection_*** she silently thought.

***_What about the child?_**_*_  came Brennan's voice in her head. _Another side effect of the needles?_ She thought to herself. Frowning. _What did they do to us?_

The doctor pulled out a gun and pointed it at Brennan. "Freeze." Brennan laughed

"We aren't exactly doing the jig here." He said. The doctor moved forward.

"Shut-up." He said moving away from the guards. Shalimar saw what Brennan was doing. ***_Taunt him._***  Brennan's voice floated in her head. He was still in front of her blocking any possibilities of her being shot. ***_He will shot you_** *  she  thought back. ***_He needs us alive._*** She smiled. 

"What are you going to do. Shot us. Your boss will have your head. You don't have the balls." Once again the doctor inched forward. He was a few feet from Brennan. ***_Watch this._*** Brennan told her. He moved so fast that if Shalimar hadn't have been watching she probably would have missed it. He grabbed the doctor and wiped him around pulling him up against him he grabbed the gun out of his hand pointing it had the doctors head. 

"Tell them to put their weapons down and to kick them over." Brennan said. The doctor nodded and the guards did as he said. "Shal." Brennan said. She stepped out behind him and collected the weapons placing them wherever she could on her body. She held an AK-47 in front of her. "Now we are going to leave nice and slowly and you not going to stop us." Brennan said walking forward towards the door Shalimar following. They were making their way down the hall when they spotted Jesse and Emma. They smiled and waved the few guards they were pushing back turned and was shocked to see two more mutants.

"What the hell." One of them said. Brennan smiled as Emma shot a blast of power into the small group of men and women they all fell to the ground out cold.

"About time." Shalimar said not lowering her gun she keep it trained on their teammates. 

"Hey, how about you lower you weapons and we get out of here?" Emma asked. "And then let go of the doctor."

"Why and give away our best chance at freedom. I don't think so. Shal, and me are leaving and this doctor is going to finish what he started and then…well that's as far as I planed but I'm sure we will do something to get mutant x and genomex off our backs." He said inching around them still holding the doctor in front of him Shalimar following him.

Jesse only saw one option. _Just do it._ As quick as a cat he grabbed Shal and pulled her gun from her and pointed it at her. "Drop it Brennan." He paused and his grip loosened on the doctor. Emma saw her opportunity, she reached forward and grabbed the hostage from Brennan. Sending calming messages to him. He relaxed against her.

"Give her back." He growled at Jesse. The gun by his side.

"No." Jesse said. "We are going to find out what's wrong with you guys and fix you."

Brennan growled. His eyes flashed yellow and he raised the gun. Jesse and Emma was frighten when their friends eyes flashed. 

"What happen to you guys?" Emma asked placing the now sleeping scientists on the floor.

"I already told you they set us free." Shalimar said. Jesse shook her. 

"Shut-up. Brennan if you come with us I'll give you back Shal." Jesse said seeing his window of opportunity. Jesse could almost see his brain working out the possibilities.

"Fine." He said.

"The gun and weapons." Emma said. He growled and threw all his weapons aside.

"So now what?" He asked. Then Emma hit him with a blast.

"NO!!!" Shalimar cried out. Fighting against Jesse. "Why did you do that? He was coming with." She said her eyes flashing Jesse lost his grip and Shalimar moved to crouch by Brennan. Growling she turned to Emma who unleash another blast and Shalimar fell spread across him. Jesse lifted his hand and activated his com-ring.

"Adam we got them. They went wild so you might want to sat up a cell somewhere."   

"Okay see you guys in a few minutes bring the rest off the team. I think we might need them. And also if you can find the doctor or did this bring him also."

"Will do Adam see you in a bit." And then hanging up he contacted the rest of the team to help get the two sleeping members of mutant x and the doctor to the plane.


	13. Chapter 11: Clean Slate

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post but school has finally started up and all my teachers are trying to make up for the mouth we missed so the wrk load is three times as much but here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy…And pleae keep on Reviewing. J

Chapter 11:Clean Slate

      Adam was impationaly waiting for his team to get back. 

//At least we'll have enough fire power to deal with Brennan and Shalimar with the others.// He thought , then the plane flew into the landing area. And was softly placed down.. //I just hope I can referse whatever was done to them.//. Suddenly Emma and Jesse appered off the plane followed closely by the fill in team. The two ferals easily carrying Brennan and Shalimar in a fireman hold..

      "What Happen?" Adam asked worried.

      "I had to give them a little nudge into coming along with us." Emma informed him. "They weren't very...pleased that we had found them."

      Adam nodded. "Bring them to the Doji."

      "Adam," Les started as he walked beside him. "Not that I... we don't mind but why do you need us here?" He asked.

      "Becasue most of your powers can be used to control these two." Emma stated before Adam could open his mouth. He raised an eyebrow at her. Almost asking if she read him.

      "Oh please, I don't need to read you. I'm not that dumb. I don't think you picked these people out for their good looks and charms." She said smiling. Jesse laughed. Adam frowned again then cracked a smile as the to ferals placed Shalimar and brennan in the Doji Adam waited until they were walking down the steps then he actived the force field.

      "What are we going to do with them?" Jesse asked.

      "Well to begin with i need blood and DNA samples from both of them so I'll need Les, Grant, and Jemela to stand guard while Emma and I get the samples. Jesse you will control the field and the rest of you just stay ready for anything. This shouldn't take long." He grabbed the Med kit he had brought with him adn walked to the dojo. He nodded to Jesse and he lowered the field.Adam and Emma qickly walked in placing a sringle in the crook of there arms Adam removed enough blood for testing the using a DNA swap he wipe the inside of each mouth. Satisfied he sighed and began to pack up.

      "Their waking up." Emma told him backing up slowly from them. The two of them grabbed everything and walked down the steps Jesse re-ativing the force field just as Brennan's eyes snapped open. He shook his head and growled at the small but powerful crowd in front of him. they didn't move but the two ferals did flash their eyes at him acknowleging him as a therat. looking bored Brennan flashed his own eyes feral and woke Shalimar.

      She woke with her eyes changing. Together they climbed to their feet. Shalimar reached out to tounch to force feild which was erectered around them but Brennan stopped her.

      Adam watched as they started at each other as if in conversation.

      "Oh-My-God!" Emma whispered

      "What?" Jesse asked.

      "They're comunicating mentalty." Adam frowned it was wrose then he thought.

                        *

      //Don't touch it!// Brennan mentaly yelled.

      //Why? It's only air.// Shalimar said turning to face him.

      //I just have a bad feeling. you have to be careful. It isn't just you anymore.// he told her as he placed a hand over her stoumach.

      She nodded. "You're right." She said outloud. "I'll be careful." Changing back to their mental conversation. //So how are we going to get out of here?// 

      Brennan grinned at her. //How's your elemental side feeling?// She smiled back and charged her hands up. Circling them around one another like she had seen Brennan do so many times a ball of electricty formed in her hands. Glancing over at Brennan he nodded and they bothe threw there energy at the same time.

                            ~^~

      Emma, was trying to understand what they were saying but all she got was feelings and ideas. She got a bad feeling. "Adam change the sturcture of the field so it can converte energy into a stronger shield." Emma demanded. Not saying anything Adam did so typing in the new commands. "Finsished. " HE said backing around moving back over to them. " Now can I ask-" He stopped as both Shalimar and Brennan brought electricity energy balls into view. Throwing them towards the field which blew out backwardds  then plarticly sucked the power out of the force being threw into it The force field shimered a deep blue then returned to it's orignial color only stronger but twenty percent.

      Becoming angry when his plan didn't work Brennan jumper at the field slamming into it he almost instanly landed on the floor. He got back up and did it again his eyes deep feral. He repeated this four more times. Emma burying her face in Jesses chest softly crying after landing for the fifth time Shalimar pinned him to the floor. He tryed to force past her but his body collasped too beaten to support his abuse.

      "Stop it!" Shalimar hissed at him. "I will not have a fatherless child."

                        ~^~

      Emma, Jesse, and Adam were stun as Shalimar said this. "Can it be true?" Jesse asked.

      Emma scanned Shalimar. "It is. Shalimar's pregent and Brennan's the father."

      "That's it." Adam said finally letting the anger show in his voice. "DId you bring the doctor with?" Jesse nodded his lips formed in a tigh line. He left returning mere minutes with the uncouncess doctor. "Wake him up." Adam told Emma

      Nodding she wiped her tears away and stood across from the doctor as Jesse held him upright. She set pictures of stiulants causing him to jolt awake.

      "What, where. Your Adam Kaine." He said

      "What did you do to my team?"

      "Who?" He asked. Adam pointed to Shalimar and Brennan who were tending to his broken bones and various other injures. 

      "Those two? I was told that they were homeless new mutants. I thought they had volentered for the testing." He told them.

      "Your lying." Emma stated. "Tell the truth." Then she hit him with a phosic blast, he stood straighter unwavering. not blinking, "Now tell us what you did to them."

      "Who?" He asked again.

      "Shalimar Fox and Brennan Mulwary." Jesse filled in.

      The man cleared his thoart and as if reading out of file he spoke. "Test subjects One and two for the Perfect Project."

      "What is the Perfect Project?" Adam asked.

      "Perfect Project file number zero, zero, oh, one. : The object to give the GSA the ablitly to change a mutant into the perfect soldier." Emma and Jesse looked sick so did the other mutants Adam was consumed with hate. He opened his mouth to seak again when the doctor countined. "File number zero, zero, oh, one point one: Bredding between powerful mutant's to produce a super mutant. File number-" 

      "Enough!" Kyra said pleading with Adam, he nodded.

      "How is this done?"

      "Injections of gene therpy and behaviour modifcations."

      "Can it be refersed?" Jesse asked.

      "It all depends on the subject and the injections."

      "How many injections until it is perminet?"

      "There."

      "How many have subject one and two had?"

      "Two." The team let a sigh of relevie and a smile float to their faces.

      "How do you referseit?" Adam asked

      "The drug at Genomex for emergency processures."

      "What type of emergency?"

      "In case they get out of control. It would wipe the slate clean and we would start again."

      "Can the anidote be made here?"

      "No only Mr.Eckhert knows the formula." Emma glanced at Adam. He nodded and she let go of the doctor's mind. He blinked his eyes.

      "Now what were we talking about?" he asked.

      "How you're going to take us into Genomex to get the Perfect refuesle drug."

      The doctor looked around nevresly. " I don't know what you're taking about."

      "Oh please...give up the act. I'm a new mutant for crying out loud. A phosic to be prisince. i know you're lying." Emma said. The doctor glared at her. he rasie a hand to sslap her when Yvan grabbed his hand and used his power. The doctor fell to the floor on his knees. His body weight being incres two times over.

      "I wouldn't do that if i were you." He stated. Yvan released his grip.

      "Another new mutant. I presume."

      "You presume corretly. As other you and myself everyone in this room are new mutants." Adam told him. The man's face filled with fear.

      "You know what we should do with him?" Les said taking a step closer. 

      "No what?"

      "Put him in there." He pointed the the dojo. "With Shalimar and Brennan. So he can get a taste of project Perfect." Les spit out.

      Adam smiled. " Why Les, I think that is the best idea I have heard all day." Adam said. Jesse grabbed the man one arm as Adam got the other and they manhandled him to the steps leading to the dojo.

      Shalimar was stading over Brennan who was in a light sleep. She watched the three men near her. She wearly moved closer in a crouch.

      "Hey Shal, got a toy for you to play with." Jesse said pushing the doctor up a step. Shalimar growled in recination.

      "Wait!" He cried. "I'll tell you anything you want to know." He told Adam. Shalimar frowned as everyone else smiled. Emma released the breath of air she had been holding.

      "Sorry  Shal, no playing after all." Jesse told her. Emma felt the disipointment rush from Shalimar from head to toe. She wanted pay back. Adam and jesse lead the doctr down and dissapered into Adam's office.

                        *

      Fiveteen miuntes later Jesse man-handled a tired looking doctor out to the waiting room were everyone was impationly waiting.

      "Time for you magic, Em. He needs to forget everything after we 'saved' him from Shal and Bren in the hall." she nodded and coinsatrated.

      A miunte later she spoke up. "Done. So Were to?"

      "Genomex."

                        *

      For the second time that day the team broke into Genomex. this time together, and this time they knew where they were going. they went straight to Eckheats office. knocking outt anuone who tryed to stop them. They walked in leaving the two uncounsiess gurads lying outside.

      "Hello Mason." Adam said.

      "Adam, I would love to say what a pleasent surprise...but..."

      "The anidtoe."

      "For What?"

      "The Perfect Project."

      "Oh i don't think so."

      "Mason don't push me."

      "I wouldn't dream of it. But trust me when i say you don't want it."

      "And why is this."

      "Because it wipes the person or in your case persons entire memeroy. Why do you think it's called Clean slate?"


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: A few quick notes before we get started. Because there are so many scenes each change has the location at the beginning.

 ~*~*~ Means that the story has moved to a new place and a new time. 

^^^^^ Means that the story is at the same time just a different time.

 ***** Means that someone is dreaming. 

And that's it for that... I can tell you now that it's hard to write with having a few characters have no feeling emotionally of physically...I really can't say it's worth the pain...But I have tried and I hope it shows....This chapter is mostly painstaking slow in the action section but then again it explores into the characters a bit more. For a few people the BIOS of 'my team' :Krya, Les, Grant, Yvan, Mahalia, and Jemela will be posted here in a special chapter or posted on the net some where if you want to read them. They will be open for people that are active in mutant x role-playing. Just please check with me first. Enjoy and the next chapter shouldn't take as long....now of course if more people read and reviewed it might go faster...wink, wink; nudge, nudge.... 

Chapter 12: GenoMex/Double Helix 

"Your sick Mason." Adam walked around the desk and grabbed his collar and pulled him up. "I want to know how to correct what ever you did to my team." 

"Sorry but it can't be done." He smiled and Emma felt a shiver go down her spine. 

"Now if you don't have any other business I think you should leave." He pulled back from Adam and moved away. No one moved.

 "I will be pushing this button and then all of the security in this building will be here in less then a minute." Jesse looked at Adam. Adam was unsure of what to do. 

"Give us the antidote." Emma said finally. "And we will leave." 

Eckart shrugged. "If you really want it." He walked to his desk and pulled out to syringes of a dark colored substance. "They will need to have all of it and after that they will be dead to you all. They will have what ever intelligence they have now but no memories and no personalities." He handed the syringes over and walked back to the button and pressed it. "Good-Bye Adam, until we meet again."

 Jesse shook with angry as they turned and ran out the door. Emma punched a GSA agent as they rounded the first corner he went down. They quickly ran the Double Helix were Les was waiting for them.

 "GO Les, get us airborne!" Adam yelled as they stumbled onto the landing. 

"Your wish is my command." He fired the engines and began lift off. The trios made it to their seats just as the hatch closed and Les took off.

                                                             ~*~ Back at Sanctuary/Doji area~*~ 

"Hey you!" Shalimar yelled out once again as she paced in her pen. She growled at the two ferals. 

"Jemela, Grant, why don't you guys go have a break I think I can handle this all by my self."Krya told them. "Go find Yvan and Mahalia and send them back in her okay?" She told them. They nodded and walked off. Krya sat back and re-opened her magazine. 

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Shalimar yelled.

 "And I'm not paying any attendance to you." Krya said as she flipped the page. "Oh look stripes are Finally out of style." She looked up and Shalimar was glaring at her. She smiled and flipped the page again. 

^^^^^ 

Kitchen/Doji area

 "Hey Mahalia, where's Yvan?" She turned as Grant called out to her. 

"Where else, the kitchen." She laughed as she joined her two team members. 

"Were you off to?"

 "We're on break we are looking for you guys to go work with Krya." 

"I'll head over and once you find Yvan send him also." 

"So the kitchen?" Grant asked as Mahalia walked away. They quickly made their way to the kitchen to find Yvan standing watching a small portable TV. 

"What ya watchin'?" Jemela asked. 

"SHHHH!" He hissed at them holding on finger up he turned up the volume. It was Proxy Blue. 

"What your watching this Cr-" Grant trailed off. As a GenoMex building appeared. 

"Reports have been coming in that this government building was just broken into and valuable research was stole. When asked the head only had one thing to say." The screen cut The Mason Eckart.  " To the people that broke in, know that you will not get away with what you did, you can run but you can't hide." His little speech ended and it cut back to Proxy Blue.

 " The group that was supposedly involved in this is called 'Freedom X' a small group of idealists who are against the Genetic research that is going on in the building. More information is on my website, and if you have any tips please contact me at-"

 Yvan switched the TV off. "I can't believe this, Eckart going to the public he must be desperate." The two ferals glanced at one another. 

"Let's go and try to contact Adam and the others see if they were okay." Jemela looked at Yvan. 

"Your shift at the pen Kyra's waiting for you." 

"Okay I'll go update them. I'll take a quick look in the garage and make sure that they aren't already landed." They nodded and went off. Grant and Jemela ran down stairs to the main computer and opened the Comm. list. Typing in the common password Adam had given them they pulled up his comm. 

"Adam? It's Jemela were are you?"

 "Jemela...it's Adam what do you need? Is everyone okay?" He asked worried about Shal and Bren. 

"Everyone is fine...It's just that...have you been watching Proxy Blue?" 

"No...why?"

 "You might want to Eckart went public."

 "Okay our ETA's three minutes I'll watch and we can talk once I get there. Adam out." Grant and Jemela turned the computer off and slowly made their way back to the doji with everyone else. 

"Adam and the other's are going to be here in about three minutes. How are the two love birds?" Grant asked Krya she looked up from her magazine.

 "Growlin' and just being plain stubborn, a lot like you two when I think about it." She smiled as Jemela playfully punched her.

 "I'm not that bad, it's all his fault." She smiled and poked Grant and danced out of his way as he tried to catch her.

 "Okay, enough guys." Mahalia said.

 "Oh come on mom were just playing." Jemela joked. 

"Play later Adam trusted us, let's just finish up and then we can all get a short break before we are needed again." 

"Your always so strict." Jemela half whine, half joked. 

"Well some one has to." She replied with a smile plastered on her face. 

^^^^ 

Double Helix

 "Do you think it will work?" Emma asked as Adam examined the two syringes.

 "I don't know. I don't want to inject them with this without testing it but I also don't think I have time not to." 

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked. 

"From what I can understand is that the injects they have al ready have works as a type of virus. It invades the blood and then works it's way to the entire vital organ. Once there it somehow changes the person's DNA coding but adding or erasing parts." He stopped and took a deep breath. "If the next injection isn't given within a certain time the body begins to fight against it." Emma picked up understanding what he was trying to say. 

"The body will be 'eating' it's own organs."

 "Actually." Jesse looked shocked as he finally clued in. 

"And this antidote is supposed to what?" Les asked from the front. 

"I image that it will flush the entire body and add the finally compotes so the body won't ruin all of the hard work but it will also wipe every memory and personality trait they have." Adam stopped there. No one spoke until they were nearing Sanctuary. 

"Coming up on Sanctuary." Les announced. 

"Take us in. you all head to the doji area and give the others a break while I take a sample to reproduce this and then I'll meet you all there." 

They nodded. A moment later Les said they were landed. They all filed out and went there separate ways. 

^^^^^ 

Doji 

Something was going to happen. Shalimar could smell it in the air. She walked back to Brennan who was still sleeping lightly. She laid down next to him and curled around him and feel asleep.                                                                                                 ^^^^ 

Doji area 

Jesse, Emma and Les walked in to find everyone talking. "Hey, how were the little angels?" Jesse asked. 

"Just that angels." Krya said with out missing a beat. 

"Adam send us, you guys get a break but be back here in about half an hour. The little angel's get their medicine to turn them back into the devils they should be." Les informed them. They smiled and nodded. Everyone but Krya left. 

"Krya that includes you." Les said. She looked at him. 

"I'm fine, plus there nothing I have to do...at least nothing in which I can do in half an hour."

 "Fine with me." Les said as he told a seat by a near by computer and he and Jesse began working on a new training program. Emma walked over to Krya.

 "What are you reading?" She lifted it up, to reveal a skateboarding magazine.

 " Nice cover now what are you really reading?" Krya smiled at her and pulled a hard cover book out front behind the larger magazine. 

"Othello, that explains it." 

"Explains what?" She wondered. 

"I get feeling from most people. Things they don't even know that they are sending. See you're thoughts were a bit deeper then the average skateboarder reader." 

Krya blushed. "It's the only time I can read it to myself in peace. If no one knows that I am actually reading it." Emma smiled. 

"Brennan does the same thing. He thinks we don't know but-" Emma trailed off. Krya looked up. 

"Emma are you okay?" Abrupting Emma fell to the ground. Krya grabbed her as she fell. Jesse and Les were soon by her side helping her lower Emma to the ground hoping that she was okay. 

"Adam, We need you help." Jesse said over the Comms.

 "I'm be right there." 

**** 

Brennan's Mind

 _He was running, but he didn't know what it was. He turned and saw a glance of black in the shadows. He picked up speed and turned down a different street. He didn't know where he was but that didn't matter the only thing that mattered was that he got away from this thing. Left, right, left, right. _

_Always be on guard. His first rule. His second never get close to someone. He turned another corner and suddenly he was flying threw the air. He landed on his back looking up at the starry sky. There were no building around nothing from the city. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. When we reopened his eyes he saw himself...above him. But then again it wasn't him this man had a evil glare in his eyes and his face was so...so...blank...there was nothing there. Brennan tried to move away from him but he found that he couldn't move. As he watched the other Brennan began to grow taller as he began to fade away. _

_"What the Heck? What did you do to me?" He asked the other Brennan whose only reply was a evil grin. Suddenly Emma appeared beside the evil Brennan. _

_"Fight Brennan, Please fight it and come back to us. We need you, your are family. No matter what." Emma began to fade also. _

_"Emma, Please don't leave I don't know what to do. I need your help."_

_ "Brennan just be strong, and remember that we all love you." Then as suddenly as Emma appeared she was gone leaving Brennan alone with the other version of himself as he faded his only thoughts were on the others. Mainly Shalimar._

^^^^

 Doji 

Brennan woke with a start. To find Shalimar in his arms. He didn't know how but that was okay. He felt tingly he knew he should hurt but he didn't. That was the same with having Shalimar in his arms back at Sanctuary he should have felt something...anything would have been nice yet he felt...blank...like there was a void were this feeling had been. He stopped thinking about it and drifted back into a dreamless sleep. 

^^^ 

Doji area

 Emma looked into the Doji where Brennan woke up just as she came to. She watched as he fell back asleep. Then glanced around. Adam was waiting for her to talk to him.

 "I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." Jesse and Adam helped her up and sat her down in the chair were Krya had been not a few minutes ago. 

"What happen, Em, you scared us all." She frowned and glanced at Brennan. 

"Bren, some how contacted me threw a dream." She looked at Adam. A tear running down her cheek. "He's so...confused...." She looked for the right word. "He doesn't know what is happen. We have to give them the injection Adam. We have to take the chance." She stood up.

 "I'll get the others, you get the stuff." She walked off Adam nodded at Krya and she took off after Emma. Jesse looked at Adam. 

"Are you going to give it to them?" Adam looked Jesse in the eye.

 "I don't think I have any other choice." Adam turned and walked back up to the lab.

 ~*~*~*~ 

Ten minutes later Doji area. 

"Okay I have given you each a sedative. We I lower the shield you have to be as fast as possible. Grant and Jemela will be first. If they fail then Les and Mahaila will use their powers while Jesse and Emma get to them." Adam told them.

 "And what if they don't manage?" Yvan asked. Adam looked at him. 

"Then it's up to us." he said. 

"Let's hope they don't fail." He stated. He looked at the two ferals. 

"Ready." Grant nodded. Then turning to Jemela. "You take Brennan and I'll get Shalimar. It will be easier that way." Jemela stopped him and Jesse winced.

 "What do you mean it will be easier?" She asked. Grant's eyes widen as he thought about what he said. 

"Just that, if you get Brennan down we can both work on Shalimar." She snarled at him. 

"I bet. Okay let's get this over with." Adam nodded. 

"Good luck." He said then to himself he whispered. 

"We are going to need it." There was a reason he had picked Shal, and Brenn, a long with Emma and Jesse. It was because they were the strongest mutants alive. He stopped himself. They would succeed...they had to...because Adam didn't want to think what would happen if they didn't.

 ^^^^ 

Doji/Parts of Sanctuary

 Brennan and Shalimar felt the change immediately and were awake. The static was gone from he air. They jumped up and moved to the steps. Were to other ferals waited. They growled and lowered themselves towards the ground. They all knew Brennan was to weak to fight and the other's used this they moved forward. Pushing for a fight. Brennan stumbled and the women jumped forward. Expecting this Shalimar kicked out and caught her in the stomach. She fell and Brennan charged his hands up with his Tesila Coils and held them at the ready. The man paused and began circling them.

 "NOW LES!!!" He called out. Not knowing what was happening Brennan struck out. Hitting his mark the man fell. Knocked out but alive. Suddenly Brennan was wet and he couldn't control the energy. He began to shock himself. If he had felt pain he would have screamed but he didn't so he fell to the ground cutting the energy to his hands. Shalimar stood still to confused to know what to do. She watched as Brennan fell to the floor. So involved in the events folding out in front of her she didn't heard the person behind her until it was to later. She spun around just in time to see Emma inject her with a sedative. She fell to the ground unconsciousness. 

Adam was shocked. All ferals were unconsciousness on the Doji and all this had happen in less then two minutes. He moved forward and check first Grant then Jemela. After getting a steady heartbeat he told the others they could be moved to the lab. Jesse and Yvan picked them up and carried them to the lab while the others stayed behind. 

"Emma I'll need your help." Adam told her. The petite girl appeared beside him. He handed her one of the needles with the 'remedy' in it. 

"You will inject this into Shalimar exactly when I do. You will need to contact with me, try to block out my emotion, This need's to be perfect." He cringed at the word remember what the doctor had said only a few hours early. 

"Emma can you do this?" He asked. 

"I think..." Her voice quivered"Yes..I have to." She said her voice becoming more sure. "Just connecting to you like this...I haven't done anything like this in years, It might over whelm me." Adam nodded.

 "Mahalia, Krya, can you be ready to catch her?" 

"Yes," they said to him. And then turning to Emma. 

"Don't worry Emma your in good hands." Emma smiled at them. 

"I know." She walked over to Adam. "I'll need to touch you to get this type of connection." He nodded his consent. She took a deep breath and reached out and touched Adam's face. His thoughts began her's, he filled her thoughts. 

His memory's flew by. She saw a women and a man. A large mansion, a chemistry set, a birthday cake....//Come on Emma, Shal and Brenn need you concentrate.// The images began to come faster, a small teenage boy graduating from high school then college, a man's first day on the job, the images were faster as she moved there his life , A small, younger Shalimar and Jesse, passwords, secrets no one could ever know, Emma now knew, training of Shal and Jesse, meeting other Mutants, battles that Emma never knew happen, loves that are lost, friends forgotten, Emma and Brennan came into view, their first day as part of Mutant X, missions they had been on, the memories began to slow, emotions began to surface. The moment that Adam, Emma and Jesse left Shal and Brennan at GenoMex. The pain of the decision hurt Emma almost as it had Adam. She 'Fast forward' to the present. She opened her eyes. It was looking at the world with two points of view. she saw her's but she also saw Adam's.

 "Make it fast, I don't know how long I can keep the link." A headache was building in Emma's brain. Her's and Adam's emotion combined. She walked over to Shalimar and bent down, She removed to cover off the needle and placed it on her neck. She pushed it in. NOW!!! The words echoed in her brain as she pushed the antidote into Shalimar. 

She swayed and rocked backwards. Everything was getting to be to much. Relief flooded over her. Adam's relief. Her head was pounding. Then she heard a voice above her. 

"You can let go Emma, you did it." She let go of Adam's mind and fell backwards into the other mutants arms.

 "You did great, Emma. Rest now, we can talk later." Adam brushed her hair out of her eyes. Emma smiled as the blackness surrounded her. Without even trying she fell asleep. Dreaming of a young innocent boy know as Adam Kaine. Les looked over as they lowered Emma down. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Adam nodded and smiled. 

"Yes, she's going to be fine, She's just a bit tired." He walked over and check Shalimar and Brennan's pulse. They were both a bit fast but other then that they were fine. 

"I guess we should take them up to the lab. I'll take Brennan and Les you grab Shalimar and someone pick up Emma." They all made there way slowly to the lab. Once they got there Adam placed Brennan on the bed opposite to Shalimar. After the others placed Shalimar and Emma down they all left leaving Adam alone in the lab. Just the way he liked it. He moved to a near by alcove and pulled out a portable scanning device and moved over to the young men and women in his hospital/lab wing. 

He scanned Grant and Jemela first. He found nothing wrong and relaxed a bit. He scanned Emma and found only that she had overused her powers. He sighed there was nothing he could do right now but he did get a pain relievers for once she woke up. He had a feeling she would have a slight headache. Moving on to Brennan and Shalimar he frowned at the results of Brennan's test. There was some damage from the shock he had received and also from the beating he gave himself on the shield. Adam set to work on fixing them. An hour later he was finished and also exhausted. He scan Shalimar. Both her and her child was fine. Smiling he moved to a bed and he himself drifted to sleep. Thinking about all of his 'children'. 

TBC.... 


	15. Final Chapter

A/N: Hey guys last chapter...I know it's short and I hope that it wrapes everything up. But I'm getting bored of this story and I need a change and I was afraid that I would lose interest and never finish this so I tied up losse ends and here it is. I hope that you all like this and I would like to thank all that review it and I hope that you will contiune to read my work. Enjoy and once again thank-you.  
  
Chapter :The Beginning  
  
Emma had one of the worst headaches in her entire life. Her hands blindly fumbled for another pill. She groaned and slowly opened one eye. //There they are.// She grabbed two pills and dry swallowed them. She then opened both eyes and looked around. She scaned the room and saw Brennan and Shalimar still asleep on beds. Adam was working in his lab. She got up and walked over to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked him.  
  
"Tests, I need to know if I can fix Shalimar and Brennan. I'd like them to get their memories back as soon as possible."  
  
"Do you want me to give it a go once they are awake?"  
  
"I was just worried about you over using your powers."  
  
"Adam, I promise you I'll me okay. If I feel weak I'll stop I just I need to help them. I need to do Something." He bit his lip.  
  
"I don't know...I mean it's just that this will take lot of work-"  
  
"And I'm ready for it!" He didn't say another thing for the longest time.  
  
"Fine, go rest and when they wake up I'll give you a call."  
  
"Okay," She walked to the lab exit. "Is Jesse wake?"  
  
"Yes, I think he is in his room."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go check up on him." She paused. "Is Shalimar's baby okay?"  
  
Adam smiled. "The baby's perfectly healthy." Emma smiled. Then left.  
  
~*~  
  
Jesse was sitting on the edge of his bed as Emma walked in. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Just thinking." He looked up. "Are you okay? you look a little pale. Come here and have a sit." He motioned her over to his bed. She smiled at him and walked over.  
  
"It's amazing,"  
  
"What is?" Jesse asked.  
  
"You have a girl in your bedroom and you're not doing anything."  
  
"Yeah, it's you Emma..." Pain crossed her face. "No I didn't mean it like that, It's just that. You're a good friend and I...Don't...I...I mean I can't...don't have those types of...feelings towards you." He paused.  
  
"Are you sure?" Emma asked tapping her own head. He frowned. She laughed. "Don't worry Jesse...Your a friend to me...Sure I would like you to be more but I won't push you." He smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Em," His smiled left leaving his broading face again. "It's just everything with Shalimar and Brennan. I need some time to cope...I mean what happen. The person I grew up with. My 'sister' is gone. Now the only thing that is left is a shell." Emma pulled Jesse close and hugged him.  
  
"I know, It's just going to take some getting use to." Emma locked her eyes onto his. "They aren't gone forever, I will get them back."  
  
"What if you can't?" He asked.  
  
"I will...I have too." She trailed off and looked off into space. A tear fell down her cheek. Jesse swallowed and placed his fingers under her chin.  
  
"Emma?" He turned her face towards him. "Em, You okay?" He brushed a tear away. She blinked then nodded her head. Bowing her head she took a deep breath.  
  
"It's just my walls. I'm still weak and being this close is a little overpowering." They locked eyes again. Jesse smiled.  
  
"Then maybe we need some happiness. The other's are going Adam has anyother job for them. Want to go see them off?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Jesse stood up and offered her his arm. She took it and the two walked down to the garage arm-in-arm.  
  
^^^  
  
Jemela and Grant were just finsihing packing up as Jesse and Emma walked in. Grant smiled and waved and walked over. "I see that you're feeling better." He stated to Emma.  
  
"Yeah, plus I couldn't let you guys leave without saying thanks." Jemela had walked over and the other soon joined.  
  
"It was nothing." Yvan passed off. Jesse smiled.  
  
"I know your lying, cause we all know how Shal, can be," everyone smiled and Emma couldn't help but feel left out. They all knew each other so well. "And Brennan isn't actually an easy going either." Emma couldn't help but giggle. Jess laughed and looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I can't help it. I remember the first time that you meet after Bren, and I were brought into the circle." Jesse grunted.  
  
"I can't either, I still have the scars." He rubbed below his collarbone.  
  
"Well," Krya said clapping her hands together. "I would love to stay and talk longer but we got to be in France before the day is out, so we will have to going. I'm sorry to cut this short." She gave Jesse a quick hug and then Emma. "It was nice finally getting to know you." Emma smiled.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Tell Adam and the other we hope to see them soon. Maybe on vaction?" Jesse laughed.  
  
"The chances are high, but then again you never know, Do you?" She smiled and quickly walked to their version of the Double Helix. Calling over her shoulder. "Hurry up guys you have ten minutes."  
  
"She reminds me off Adam, in a sick twisted way." Les commented. The other laughed. Hugging and saying good-bye was short lived when Adam's voice came over Emma and Jess's comms.  
  
"Hey can you two please come up to the Lab, Shalimar and Brennan are waking up."  
  
"On our way, Adam." They waved to the others and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Where they entered the lab they saw two thing that instally stood out. Adam trying to calm the two mutants down and they were both in feral mode.  
  
"That's not good." Jesse whispered to Emma. Brennan's head turned and he spotted the two new people. Pushing Shalimar behind him so that her back was to the wall he snarled at his two friends.  
  
"Brennan, you have to calm down you know us, we are your friends." Emma told him moving forward. Adam and Jesse remained in the background. Emma took another step towards the confused mutants. "Do you remember me?" He shook his head no. She smiled. "Thats okay, because I'm here to help you. And Shalimar." He looked confused again. "Her." Emma said pointing to Shalimar. He eyed her then took a step towards her. She smiled. Shalimar also stepped forward. Emma judged the space. They walked towards her side by side. She grinned and jumped forwards placing one hand on each mutant. She opened her mind to them and let her memories flow into them. Everything that they had shared with her of when they were young, Emma and Brennan finding one another. Shalimar helping Emma escape from the GSA for the first time. Brennan and what he had to do for the GSA during the time he was captured. Emma and Brennan's welcoming into the Group. Emma felt light headed. She swayed and lost contact. She fell backwards. But didn't hit the floor as two sets of hands catch her. She smiled as she fell back into the darkness.  
  
Brennan and Shalmar carried Emma over to an empty bed. They laied her down Brennan brushed hair off of her forehead. His baby sister how could ever forget her. He smiled at Shalimar and she grinned back at him. Turning around Jesse and Adam were walking to them. They both grinned. It was good to be back.  
  
~Ten months later.~  
  
Adam's Journal.  
  
It's been a long hard trying time but everything has worked out fine. Both Shalimar and brennan are back to full health and their baby TWINS are doing great. With help from Jesse, Emma and myself they have regained their entire memories. Good and Bad. I have given them a shared bedroom for them and the children it's weird hearing children in this place. Both of them have both powers I couldn't remove them, but they seem to be in no danger so I have no problem with leaving them for the time being. Krya,Les and the others have vistied quite a few times since what happen and they all get along wonderfully. I am thinking about adding them to the Mutant X team. They have the skills, but I would miss Freedom X so I don't think I will change anything.  
  
Brennan has informed me that he plans on asking Shalimar to marry him tonight and I wish him the best of luck. I just hope that life will calm down around us. Emma and Jesse are both happy and dating, which to tell you the truth scares me silly. When I was just getting use to the idea of Shalimar and Brennan (Which I can understand. Ferals don't like to rasie their children alone.) Jesse and Emma informed me of their relationship. I guess that everything is just Perfect.  
  
Adam Kaine. 


End file.
